Historias del cronista especial del terror
by tay x 1555
Summary: El cronista Ignitus cuenta una historia de universo oscuro estarán listo para adentrarse a este mundo sobrenatural


**La leyenda de spyro las crónicas **

**Presenta:**

**Historias del cronista especial del terror**

En la isla blanca había un templo y adentro exista varias habitaciones y en una de ellas había una biblioteca donde estaba el cronista que era ni mas ni menos Ignitus que estaba leyendo un libro flotando sentado en un cojín de color rojo en ese instante cierra el libro y lo pone sale directo al estante para guardarse en ese momento Ignitus se fija al lector contento

-disculpa no me percate que estaban ahí estaba leyendo un libro interesante de un universo paralelo donde existe un bandicoot mutante que lucha contra los villanos y dijo Ignitus deteniéndose por un momento

-perdón me emocione demasiado esa historia será para otro día dijo Ignitus feliz y tranquilo que a la vez se levanta y se dirige a los estantes que parecía buscar algún libro especial

-si se estarán preguntando quien soy mi nombre es Ignitus el cronista de la isla blanca hoy les voy a contar que existen realidades alternas unas con luz y otras oscuras pero están acostumbrados a la historias y aventuras de mi joven pupilo spyro y si les dijera que existe versiones diferentes spyros, cynders, andreas y fernandos en varios mundos alternos pero el día de hoy voy a contarles la historia de uno de ellos del nacimiento de un guerra en un mundo dominado por la oscuridad por una maldición de un mal antiguo vengativo del universo 564 dijo Ignitus serio y feliz buscando el libro especial

-En estas repisas guardan libros muy especiales pero no son libros cualquiera son libros mágicos y algunos son las vidas de las personas que escriben su historia y su destino otras son del pasado de gente que dejo una marca en la historia dijo Ignitus contento al fin encuentra el libro y a la vez hace que un libro se acercara a el de color violeta con un lazo naranja con un emblema de iniciales p.t. y lo pone en la mesa y Ignitus se sienta en un cojín y se pone en posición para leer el libro en ese momento abre el libro y empezó leer el libro tranquilamente

…

Esta historia empieza en 1986 inicia una noche oscura donde había un pueblo cerca de la costa de california parecía normal con un letrero llamada pasific town un lugar poco conocido estaba cubierto de adornos parecía normal pero había una cosa el suelo tenia algunas zonas con sangre derramada con cadáveres en esos lugares eran los gritos de gente de horror en ese instante aparece la gente en la calle huyendo de algo en ese instante 2 adolescentes conformados por un chica llama Felicia que tenía rasgos de una nativa con piel morena con pelo negro y un chico de nombre Héctor de piel blanca con pelo café iban corriendo deprisa porque Héctor estaba herido del brazo derecho como si lo hubieran rasguñado por una bestia enorme iban corriendo directo a la auditorio pero en ese instante hoyen un grito desesperación y ven que en una pared se veía una sombra de un hombre tratando de huir

-aléjate de mi dijo el hombre en ese instante aparece una sombra de un monstruo en ese instantes veía que arrancaba la cabeza del hombre y lo arroja a la paree que la salpica y a la ves rueda directo donde estaba el Héctor y Felicia que los altera más en ese momento van en silencio a otra dirección dirigiéndose a una casa cercana de ese lugar cuando llegan tocan el timbre con esperanza de que los dejaran entrar pero por desgracia atarea la atención de otra cosa haces que el chico y la chica se fijen y era una especie de hombre lobo pero era muy diferente su aspecto era demoniaco tenia cuernos de cabra demoniaco con alas de demonio a la ves tenia colmillos que salían de su boca que era monstruosa sus ojos era rojos pura sangre pero tenía una segunda boca saliendo en el obro que ala ves su brazo izquierdo era como un tentáculo con espinas su piel era negra como la negro que ala ves tenia ropa de pantalón destrozado que empieza rugir brutalmente creando una onda expansiva que destruye los vidrios de los coches en es momento el mostro va corriendo para atacarlos y ella nerviosa pero en ese instante la puerta se abre revelando que era el abuelo Felicia que lleva una escopeta y que utiliza contra el monstruo derivándolo pero aun así el monstruo no recibió ningún daño pero en ese instante el monstruo grita de ira en ese instante su abuelo dice a su nieta que entre con su novio deprisa y le hicieron caso cerrando la puerta en ese instante el abuelo ayuda poner y le pregunta ellos que paso y Héctor contesta diciendo que solo apareció la luna como rojos sangre y a los niños los empezó a convertir a la gente disfrazada en monstruos pero más demoniacas y el acalde se convirtió en una especie monstruo gigantesco de 15 metros y que él me rasguño cuando era de pequeño normal tuve suerte de sobrevivir pero mis papas mis amigos fueron masacrados por los monstruos pero los despedazaban le sacaban las tripas y les arrancaba los ojos se los comían si fueran como dulces el alcalde Powell se fue junto con los demás monstruos lejos de la ciudad dejando varios monstruos de hombres lobos pero más monstruosos y diferentes cada uno y lo peor la gente que quedaba empezó huir pero esos monstruos se los devoraban destripaban así que yo y Felicia huimos entonces dijo Héctor pero le empieza doler que a la ves cae al suelo y empieza convulsionar escupiendo sangre sin control que ala ves preocupa a Felicia que la pone nerviosa y llorando y su abuelo le explica que está pasando en realidad y le empieza contar la leyenda oscura del pueblo que esto es culpa de la maldición dela familia del alcalde Cornelius Powell esto empezó cuando los primeros colonos llegaron a esta nueva tierra la primera noche vino un chamán anciano con una deformidad en la cara pidiendo asilo pero ellos con miedo lo golpearon despiadadamente creyendo que era un monstruo cuando lo dejaron él les advirtió pagarían en 500 años cuando la luna de otoño se ponga de color roja los espíritus de los wendigos resurgirán harían cargo de materializar sus perores temores y destruirán las civilizaciones de raíz con mar de sangre en el suelo y que solo un ser extinto de la antigüedad podrá detenerlos antes que la luna de otoño vuelvo surgir sino lo logra los peores temores reinaran por siempre y ala ves maldijo al líder de los colonos con apellido Powell que su descendientes seria en convertirse el peor temor que surgirán y que será el alfa y si el muere la maldición será destruida y liberando del control de los wendigos pero si son rasguñados o mordidos serán envenenados con el veneno más mortal y solo hay una manera salvar a la víctima dijo su abuelo y ella se fija en su amigo preocupa y ella le dice salvarlo por favor are lo que sea dijo Felicia llorando y su abuelo se pone enserio y le dice que la única forma es que te conviertas en una criatura sobrenatural antigua en ese instante él se dirige a una mesa de estar donde tenía un frasco de color morado mostrándole y diciéndole que esta es la sangre de un dragón legendario extinto que alguna vez piso la tierra que se sacrificó por la humanidad debe volverlo se convertirá en la dragona más poderosa y tendrá el poder para convertir el veneno en antídoto pero el efecto secundario se convertirá en que lo rasguño en este caso sería un wendigo por toda su vida pero tendrá su concia como humano y en ese instante ella empieza pensarlo preocupada en ese instante Héctor se fija en ella y le dice Felicia te quiero mucho cuídate dijo Héctor sangrentando diciendo sus últimas palabras antes quedar inconsciente perdiendo su fuerza vital rápidamente pone más asustada a ella y en ese instante está decidida para salvarlo en ese instante agarra el frasco y se fija en el

-"_este suero me convertirá una dragona verdad entonces que sea lo que pase no dejare que el muera el hombre que amo y destruiré esta maldición_" dijo Felicia en su pensamiento agarrando el frasco y empieza tragar en ese instante le empieza sentir dolor en su cuerpo como si estuviera quemándose por completo y con dolor pero determinada seguir en ese instante empieza brillar intensamente en ese momento estaba naciendo una nueva esperanza para el mundo en ese instante lo que paso esa noche lo cambio todo

Paso por 1 mes en la Dakota del norte un pueblo fue destruido por una especie de gigante del tamaño 5 metros deforme que tenía un graso gigante y un brazo pequeño y de color naranja usando pata rabos con un pierna deforme que tenía en la rodilla un ojo con dientes en la cabeza tenía dos cabezas deformes con enormes bocas y con varios ojos alrededor y veía en todas direcciones y se da cuenta de la presencia de una mujer junto su hijo ocultándose pero el monstruo se percata de ellos antes que lo atacara 2 seres a toda velocidad caen al suelo que derriban al gigante en ese instante la mujer y su hijo se sorprende al ver que fueron salvados por 2 criaturas humanoides que era un macho y una hembra el macho era un wendigo tenía una cabeza como fuera la de un venado macho con cuernos de antílope que a la ves con un pelaje gris y musculoso a la ves con alas demoniacas y con piernas de cabra a la ves usando un pantalón roto con una chalequera y la hembra era un dragona femenina con un hocico muy femenino teniendo 4 cuernos 2 de ellos era como carnero y los otros paresian2 de cierva su piel era de color morado pero su vientre y a las era de color naranja su cuerpo tenia tatuajes rúnicas de protección contar malos espíritus en la punta de su cola no tenía nada además de tener su cabellos rubio y teniendo pantalones y una camisa corta y además del hecho de medir igual que el macho de 2 metros en ese instante el gigante se levanta y empieza atacar pero ellos contrataca el wendigo usando sus garra que empieza cortar y hace que el gigante sangre parte de su cuerpo y la dragona contraataca con fuego en la cabeza derecha quemando los ojos del monstruo lastimándolo que a la se sujeta la cabeza quemada y ella usa su fuerza sobrehumana y arranca la cabeza siega despiadadamente que a la ves empieza sangra brutalmente pero ella arroja la cabeza contra la otra cabeza lastimándola que a la vea ella empieza golpear fuertemente contra los ojos haciendo que revienten y sangre ala ves en ese instante wendigo usa su fuerza sobre humana que arranca las piernas la utiliza contra el gigante que lo derriba en ese instante la dragona hace un rugido de fuego de torbellino contra el gigante que lo carboniza y lo mata dejando solo los huesos que a la ves wendigo y la dragona se para en sima del gigante muerto para verificar que está muerto antes que pudiera irse la mujer les pregunta quienes son y ellos contestan amablemente sonriéndoles

-Yo soy la dragona más poderosa Felicia la dragona purpura y el mi novio el Héctor el wendigo dijeron sonriéndoles que ala ves salían volando de ahí alejándose que a la ves el niños se despedía diciéndoles

-Adiós superhéroes que tenga suerte en ayudar la gente dijo el niño contento en ese instante en que Felicia y Héctor iban volando Héctor le pregunta a ella

-Adónde vamos ahora mi amada dragoncita dijo Héctor wendigo le sonriéndole con felicidad

-Donde tu quiera mi amor y encontrar un forma de salvar al mundo de esta maldición dijo Felicia la dragona sonriéndole en ese instante salieron volando en búsqueda de aniquilarlos monstruos y romper la maldición antes que la luna de otoño aparezca

…

-Bueno esa es la historia por hoy dijo Ignitus serrando el libro que a la ves lo levita y lo vuelve a poner a su lugar donde estaba y él se fija en el lector

-Espero que les haya gustado la historia si se estarán preguntando que paso con Felicia y Héctor pero eso es otra historia para después pero pueden imaginársela quien sabe tal vez esa sea la historia por ahora dijo Ignitus levantándose del cojín dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Nos vemos la próxima vez tal vez en el siguiente capítulo la leyenda de spyro las crónicas quien sabe pero será muy pronto se los prometo y que tenga buenas noches y adiós dijo Ignitus despidiéndose del publico usando su ala como despedida que ala ves sale por la puerta que cierra a la vez se apagan las luces al mismo tiempo

_**Nota:**_

_**Buenos días a todos espero que les haya gustado esta historia de terror que muy pronto va haber historias apartes contadas por el cronista Ignitus con historias individuales como especiales de otros mundos como historias que están adentro de la leyenda de spyro las crónicas espero que las hayan disfrutado**_

_**Esta historia pertenece a un universo paralelo a diferente a las leyendas de spyro las crónicas pero les diré un secreto spyro de ese universo es Héctor el wendigo que aún no ha revelado sus verdaderos poderes y la cynder es Felicia la dragona purpura no se los esperaban verdad**_

_**Bueno les deseo que tengan un feliz Halloween y día de muertos**_


End file.
